1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to distribution of wireless network access.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, broadband internet service provider (ISP) service access is primarily based on one of two architectures: cable modem or digital subscriber line (DSL) service. Typically, the broadband service is terminated in a standalone modem device or a combination modem-router device with local content distribution over Ethernet or wireless local area network (WLAN) network technologies to other attached devices and platforms.
Wireless metropolitan area network technology (WMAN) is emerging as an alternative to cabled access networks such as fiber optic links, coaxial systems using cable modems and DSL links. In the industry, scientific and medical (ISM) band, broadband wireless access (BWA) is emerging as a broadband service for consumers and backhaul access for public hot spots. Broadband Wireless Access has been standardized within the IEEE 802.16a standard, which has been introduced as a metropolitan area network to link 802.11 hotspots to the internet. This standard offers tens of megabits of throughput over distance of up to 20 kilometers, and the ability to make connections without having a direct line of sight. Because of its extended range, 802.16a systems should consume more power and require more advanced antenna systems than typical WLAN applications, potentially interfering with wide scale adoption of the 802.16a standard in thin and light client hardware.
The initial deployment of 802.16a technology in many corporate/small business computing (SMB) environments will likely be over existing WLAN infrastructure. Currently, WLAN access points (APs) are managed by information technology (IT) administrators using an Ethernet link to the AP. Any updates to firmware/firewall are loaded seamlessly without routing over the external Internet. With IEEE 802.16a enabled APs, the management would have to be over wireless link from either a client associated to the AP or the Internet Service Provider servicing the 802.16a node (for true wireless deployment without Ethernet). The first scenario is cumbersome and inefficient if multiple APs are deployed. The second scenario raises security and robustness issues because of routing outside the corporate network.